Contrition
by FallenUpStairs
Summary: After being attacked, Kid Flash is tended to while Robin and Flash wait. During the time passed, Robin learns that he doesn't know his best friend as well as he first thought he did.


**Author's Note: **Hello again, I was once known as Prodigious Discourse but have recently changed my penname, just to clear up any possible confusion. Here is another one-shot, it takes place about five months before Independence Day. I've honestly have nothing else to say so…enjoy?

**Summary: **After being attacked, Kid Flash is tended to while Robin and Flash wait and the Boy Wonder learns that there's still much he does not know about his friend.

**Disclaimer: **I own everything, in Imagination Land. In Reality Land, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Contrition<em>

"Can we go _now_?" Robin whined. His entire body was itching to go out and thwart any "take over the city" plans that were occurring that night.

From his pot in front of the monitor, Batman kept his face passive, but in truth he was amused by the Boy Wonder. He understood his ward's eagerness, "In a minute."

Robin groaned, sliding to the ground. He was so bored, what was Batman doing anyways? The teen had asked ten minutes previous, but all he got was 'Research', so that meant that Batman did not plan on telling Robin anytime soon. Usually when he hat to wait, the acrobat would use the main computer to play games (much to Batman's displeasure). Except that clearly was not an option, so all he could do was sit and wait.

Gods he was bored.

The keyboard clicked a few times before the cave grew silent. Robin looked up hopefully towards his mentor, sure enough Batman pushed himself away from the computer and stood, "Alright, let's go."

_"Yes!"_Robin cheered leaping to his feet.

However, it was too good to be true, the Dark Knight did not make more than two steps before the screen alerted that a call was coming in.

"Can't you just let voice mail pick it up?" Robin groaned.

Batman narrowed his gaze at Robin before returning to the Batcomputer and pushing a single key, "Batman,"

_"Bats!"_

Robin wanted to groan again, it was the Flash. Why was _he_ calling?

"Flash, I told you this line is for emer-"

_"I need your help, I can't trust anyone-"_there was a lapse of silence. For a second, Robin thought that the line went dead, but the he heard Flash's voice. It was quieter than before as if he was talking to someone else, except the words were too soft spoken for Robin to make them out.

"Flash, what is wrong?" Batman demanded.

_"It's Kid, he, I, please you're the only one."_ the speedster's voice cut off again, _"Oh god."_

At the mentioning of his friend, Robin felt his stomach sink, "What happened to KF?" he asked, ignoring the narrowed look his mentor was sending at him.

"What happened to Kid Flash?" Batman asked.

_"He was- Bats, I'll explain it to you when I get there, I'm close."_

The line cut out.

Robin glances at Batman, even with the cowl, the youth learned that by using the degree of the Dark Knight's frown, he could determine what his mentor was feeling. Right now, Batman was troubled.

"What do you think happened?" Robin asked.

The Dark Knight shook his head, the message was clear however, he didn't know and he was not happy about it. Robin's hands clenched. Why hadn't Flash said more? Was KF hurt? Missing? _What happened?_He didn't like playing the waiting game to find out.

_Intruder Alert_

The red words flashed on screen, already Robin could hear the security system activate.

"Override code, C-273." Batman's monotonous voice echoed through the cave. The slow hum of the machines retreating back into their original homes was barely noticed as the Scarlet Speedster stopped a few feet in front of them. Flash's shoulders shook with every breath he took, the opact lenses in his cowl blown wide.

"Bats." the word was choked, distraught.

Only then did Robin look at the form Flash was carrying.

_He was in his civvies_.

The realization was a blow to the gut as he took in every detail that he could make out, which wasn't much. KF's pant legs were torn in various places, the hems of each were stained a dark red. He was missing a shoe and the bare foot was marred a deep purple, undoubtedly broken. Wally's head was turned towards Flash's chest, but even where he stood, Robin saw that the normally flame colored hair was clumped together and wet. Every other second, Wally's body would tremble causing Flash to tighten his grip ever so slightly.

"What happened?"

Robin ignored the frown that Batman sent in his direction, "Flash, take him to the Medical Bay and set him down." He instructed, voice the only calm between Flash's and Robin's worry.

The Scarlet Speedster jerked his head in acknowledgement before quickly making his way to the sterilized section of the cave. Robin followed swiftly after hearing his mentor's voice calling Alfred for help. The Boy Wonder reached Flash's side just as he was gingerly setting Kid Flash down on one of the beds.

Kid Flash and Robin had worked together constantly since the day they met, usually going on patrol or as Flash fondly called them "play dates". The location would change from Central to Gotham, the latter only happening when Flash was accompanying and was within shouting distance. Robin once asked KF why the younger speedster was not allowed to go to Gotham on his own to which Kid Flash merely rolled his eyes mumbling something about a 'Mother Hen'. The acrobat did not quite get the mother hen thing that Wally would grumble about, the two would get into their fair amount of fights where one or both of them would come out with a few scrapes and bruises. Though, Kid Flash would always shrug his off, saying that by the time he realized that he was hurt, it was almost completely healed anyways. So, Robin never really saw Kid Flash genuinely injured.

He only wished he could still say the same now.

_Red. _There was so much of it. Nearly the entire right side of Wally's face was caked with blood while on the left side; red droplets imitated the faint freckles that already existed. The skin that was not stained red was discolored a faint yellow, at least Kid's healing was working just a little bit. Robin leaned forward just slightly; the outline of a boot was prominent on Wally's white shirt as was the odd lump protruding from beneath the fabric on the speedster's chest. The right arm was bent oddly as well, undoubtedly broken. If it were for the constant tremor, Robin would not be sure that Wally was even breathing.

"What happened?" Robin asked again, his voice wavered.

Flash glanced away from his partner briefly to stare at Robin.

"Flash-" a firm hand on his shoulder stopped Robin from continuing.

"Flash, what happened to Wallace."

The Scarlet Speedster's hand clenched as he bowed his head, looking back at Kid Flash keeping his back turned to the duo. Robin could see a slight tremor in the older speedster's shoulders, his stomach twisted at how affected Flash was.

"He was attacked on his way home. I was on patrol when he called my line, I couldn't make out what he was saying and then the line went dead. I looked for him on his normal route home, I found him fifty miles away instead, in an alley, his-." Flash paused, swallowing. "I thought he was dead, he, his neck it was broken and there was just _so_ much blood. I've seen scenes like that before, but-."

"Barry." Batman cut in resting a hand on the speedster's arm, a rare sign of kindness.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's collected voice announced from behind them.

"Robin, take Flash up with you."

"But-."

"No, I'm not leaving him."

"You don't need to see this, neither of you do." His tone left no room for argument, Robin knew it would be fruitless and by the slump of Flash's shoulders, he knew it as well.

"Just," Flash broke off, but the Dark Knight nodded in understanding. With a final glance at his partner, Flash turned away making his way to the stair case, moving far slower than Robin thought was humanly possible for a speedster.

Robin lingered behind, looking at Kid Flash, "You're going to be okay." Whether he was telling Wally or reassuring himself, Robin was not completely sure.

.:…:.

The wait was, agonizing seemed too gentle of a word. The usual aloof Boy Wonder couldn't even rack his mind to come up with a word to mutilate that would describe how he was feeling. To burn off his nervous energy, Flash took up pacing the length of the study, Robin noticed how the carpet was fraying away and the tinge of something burning wafted in the air but, Robin was not about to tell Flash to cut it out. Robin choose to stay seated, the steady tapping of his foot against the floor served as a poor distraction.

"Should have picked him up." The sentence was so softly spoken that Robin barely caught it. However as he did, the young acrobat looked up at the Scarlet Speedster.

Who had removed his cowl.

Though it was neither relevant nor important, Robin couldn't stop himself from blurting, "He doesn't have your hair."

Flash turned towards the younger, brows knitted in confusion, "What?"

"I just always figured that Wally probably looked like you." Robin stumbled over his own words, the tips of his ears burned red from embarrassment.

This didn't seem to ease the speedster's confusion.

"Aren't you KF's dad?" Robin asked lamely.

Flash's brow eased and a grim smile set on his lips, "No, I'm not." He signed, with a red blur Flash pulled up a chair and sat beside Robin, "I'm his Uncle."

"Uncle?" Robin repeated quizzically, "But the way he talked about you, I always figured."

Flash chuckled quietly, "I married his Aunt not long before he moved in with us."

"Wait, he lives with you too." Why didn't he know any of this? Why didn't Wally tell him? "Since when?"

"Since he was about ten."

A sinking feeling quelled in the pit of Robin's stomach, he was about the same age when his parents died and moved in with Bruce. The same thing could not have happened to Wally. The speedster seemed like a boundless source of happiness, he couldn't have gone through the same thing.

"His parent's aren't-"

"No! No, they're alive, they live in Blue Valley." Flash said quickly.

"But, then why does he live with you? Why not with his parents?" Robin asked hurriedly.

"I don't think I should be the one telling you that Robin." Flash said offering the younger a small apologetic smile.

"But, he's my best friend." Robin argued weakly.

"I know kiddo, but you shouldn't judge him for not telling you about his family."

Robin winced, even though he knew that the older man was right, that hurt. Sure, he didn't know a thing about KF's family, but Wally didn't know about his own. Flash noticed the crestfallen expression on Robin's face and clasped the acrobat's shoulder.

"Sorry kid, I shouldn't have said that." Flash apologized.

Robin shook his head, "No, it's alright."

The room lapsed into an uneasy silence. Flash vibrated in his seat, Robin knew that the pale haired man probably wanted to return to his pacing. Robin remained still, keeping his head low.

"You said something about picking him up." Robin recalled.

Flash glanced uncertainly at Robin, unsure whether or not to respond to the statement, he sighed deeply, "I usually meet up with Kid- Wally after school in the courtyard." A smiled quirked on Flash's lips. "Bugs the hell out of him."

Robin's usual laugh now a quiet chuckle, "He said that you're a mother hen."

"Guess after all these years of living with him, he's more than just a nephew."

"Do you know what happened?" Robin asked, his voice just above a whisper. He doubted that he would get an answer, however it did not hurt to at least try.

"I don't know."

Okay, he wasn't expecting _that. _"You- you don't know?" he repeated, stunned. Flash didn't know what happened to KF? Did that mean he also didn't know _who _did it? He blinked as the older speedster shook his head.

He wanted to press, he really did, wanted to find out more about his friend, find out why Flash didn't know. Robin wanted a solid answer, something firm that he could hold onto because the belief that Wally was going to be okay at the nights end wasn't even solid enough for him. Except Robin didn't, he left Flash alone, he remained silent burying his face in the palm of his hands having long sense disposed of his mask, no longer there being a point in wearing it.

Minutes passed and before he knew it, Robin had fallen into light slumber. A gentle tap on his arm woke him, the contact caused the dark haired teen to nearly tumble out of his chair. Once his vision focused, Robin realized the tapper was Alfred, the elderly man's mouth smiling gently.

"I thought you would like to see Master Wallace."

Alfred probably said something else, Robin didn't know he was out of his chair too fast to even stop and wait for any following words. Wally was okay. His best bro was okay. He felt, relieved.

Batman was the first one he saw, the looming figure resuming his previous position before this all occurred. The cowl donned face turned towards the acrobat, staring at Robin briefly before nodding his head towards the medical bay, with a small smile sent towards his mentor, the Boy Wonder made his way towards the area.

He could see the red form of Flash standing near the medical bed where Kid Flash was stationed, bent slightly over his side-kick. Robin stopped a few feet away, unsure whether or not if he should proceed or give the two speedsters more time. Perhaps hearing his footsteps, Flash turned towards Robin, looking far better than he did when the speedster first entered the cave.

"I'll be back Kid, I have to talk to Bats real quick." Flash informed before leaving his nephew's side.

Grateful, Robin walked up to the bedside. White gauze was wrapped around Wally's head making the freshly cleaned hair stick up oddly and his previously broken arm rested in a sling, if Robin didn't know any better he would say that KF had only just fallen down a few flights of steps. "Hey, you look better." He greeted somewhat awkwardly.

Wally stared at him, showing no signs of saying anything. Just unblinkingly and eyes wide and-

"Dude, stop staring is there something on my face?"

The red haired teen shook his head, "No it's just, dude you're not wearing a mask. You always wear a mask, did you run out of them? All your glasses break?" the speedsters voice was tired and weak but still teasing.

Robin blinked, he forgot he had taken off his mask, but did it matter anymore? Batman _had _to have seen him without it and Alfred did to but neither of them made a notion to stop Robin. Did that mean?

"Yeah, figured it was kind of pointless." He laughed, "How do you feel?"

Wally slumped back in his pillow, "Tired mostly."

"Do you remember what happened?"

A small nod, "Most of it's a blur, but that's because everything _was _a blur."

Robin pulled the nearest stool over to the bed and sat, "What do you mean."

Wally shook his head then winced, "It's nothing dude, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it!" Robin snapped, how could he just say that? "You're my best friend Wally; I think I'm allowed to worry."

The speedster's eyes were half lidded, "There's this baddie named Zoom, he's been after Flash for a while except this time he decided to change targets." His voice strained to remain above a whisper.

"He knows your secret ID?"

Another nod, "He's not from this time period," a yawn, "Thought the best way to stop Flash was to get rid of me."

Robin rested his arms on the bed, "But you're still...alive."

The acrobat figured that Kid Flash was trying to shrug but the sling was causing problems, "Guess he thought I was dead before he ran for it."

Wally was hiding something, Robin knew it. But then again, Wally had been hiding a lot from Robin and the Boy Wonder like wise. Noting the owlish blink, Robin stood, "Get some sleep KF, I'll talk to you later."

A small smile played on the speedster's mouth in acknowledgement before he fell asleep. Robin watched his friend for a few seconds time before leaving the Bay. He would tell Wally when he woke up, his real name and a little bit about his own past, just enough to get the Speedster to open up to Robin, tell him what Flash would not. But he had a few hours before he could do a thing, so for the time being all he could do was wait for morning.

.:…:.

Behind the peaceful front of slumber, Wally's subconscious mind went rapid, replaying the events over and over in his mind. A sneer stretched across Zoom's face as he stared down at Wally's broken body, a final detail that Kid Flash had chosen to leave out.

"_I'll see you again, __**Kid.**__"_

_End_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Thought: <strong>_I am just so sorry. I wanted to finish this fic so bad and it turned out as a pile of cow dung. It's nowhere near how I imagined it. It's just, when I got near the end I just wanted to get this over and done with, thus the bad ending. But it's out and published now so I can focus on other fics. __And no, I will not be doing another chapter or a sequel for this so please no Story Alerts. Until next time, this is Fallen signing out.  
><em>

**Contrition: **_Guilt (It made sense during the time)_


End file.
